Childhood Memories
by Hana-Akikage
Summary: He was her first friend, she was his first believer. He was the only reason she was able to control her powers. Everything was great. Until he was made a guardian. Until he had to leave her alone. Until she lost control. He wasn't there when she needed him the most. She didn't trust herself to believe in him anymore and he disappears from her side. . . [Two Shot]
1. Side E

Note to readers: This is a fanfic, I own neither Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. I used those stories to make this work, so there may be differences from the actual movies. Hope you like it!

~X~

"Hey mister how did you get up there?" A small girl asked to the teenager perched on the top of her parent's castle.

The teen's eyes widened before he grinned and jumped down the roof. The girl squeaked and covered her eyes with her hands. After a few seconds passed she opened her fingers and peaked through.

She jumped back in fright when she saw a pale face with icy blue eyes staring into her own. She almost tripped, but two lean arms caught her. She saw the teen's face split into a grin as he fixed her upright.

"How did you do that, who are you?" she asked again, but the teen didn't answer. He just kept grinning. He was shaking in excitement, jumping up and down holding a shepherd's crook in his hand.

She opened her mouth to ask again when he tackled her with a hug. She quickly tried to wriggle her way out of the teen's grasp. Not because she didn't like getting hugs from strangers (although she felt very uncomfortable), but because she might accidentally freeze him.

No one deserves that.

She closed her eyes and waited for her powers to kick in. . . But it didn't. She looked up and saw the teen's smile grow even wider. She tried one more time.

"How-"

"You can see me!" the teen blurted out (once again not answering her question).

"Yes, I can. How can I not."

His smiled dimmed a bit "Most people can't"

"Well that's too bad. You seem nice, but please answer my questions"

"What questions?" he asked

She sighed, it's going to be a long day. "Let's sit down and I'll ask them again." She motioned for him to follow her as she walked towards one of the fountains they had on the grounds.

Then she thought of something and stopped to turn around. Although she acted like someone older, she was still 6 years old so she stuck out her pinky towards the teen.

"Promise you won't make things up; that you'll answer all my questions."

He looked thoughtful and replied "Promise you'll believe me even if it doesn't seem real?"

"I promise!"

He reached out and grabbed her pinky with his own. "It's a deal"

~X~

She lied down on her bed after a hectic afternoon with the teenager she saw on top of her home.

The teen -Jack, he said- was definitely not human, or at least not fully. She was skeptic in the start but everything was connected and he never slipped up when she asked him questions.

So he must have been telling the truth.

There's something about him that makes you believe whatever he said.

But he never became serious the whole time they were together. "Where's the fun in that?" he said.

But one thought keeps biting the back of her mind. My powers didn't act up when he was here. That was what really made her believe him.

It made her believe in Jack Frost.

She thought about what happened earlier that day.

. . .

"Hey Elsa, let's go play" The teen said when he floated to the top of the fountain. "It's too quiet here"

"Get down from there before you fall, you promised to answer all of my questions" Elsa scolded.

"Don't worry, the Wind won't let me fall. Trust me!" he exclaimed, ignoring her last statement, as he straightened. With his arms stretched to the side he closed his eyes and she saw him fall back.

Her powers exploded causing everything in the courtyard to be encased in a thin layer of frost.

Her lips trembled and her legs gave away. She kneeled and put her hands to her face mumbling 'I did it again' over and over until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She was pulled into a warm hug, Elsa just stood there in shock after what happened. The teen rubbed her back and helped her calm down. After a few minutes he pulled back and asked if she was alright.

She looked at the teen, confused as to why he wasn't glaring at her or looking at her in fear. He saw the questioning look on her face and replied "I'm Jack Frost"

The questioning look turned into disbelief and his face darkened. "You promise to believe me."

"But-"

"Even if it's too unbelievable"

"Yes I di-"

"So why don't you trust me?"

"Because my parents told me that he's just a mean spirit who nips people's noses during winter and gives people frostbite. So I ended up believing that he's the one making my powers worse. I don't want to think that's you!" she explained.

His eyes widened and mumbled, mostly to himself "So that's why you can see me."

"You keep mentioning that. Other people can't see you?"

"You have to believe in me to see. That's the rule all spirits have to follow"

"How many can see you now?"

"Besides you?" she nods

He smiled and looked down. "Zero"

Silence.

She looked at him in shock. If he really is Jack Frost then that means he must be at least a hundred years old. A hundred years without someone to talk to. "That must've been hard"

He looked at her and she saw a small twinkle in his eyes. "At lease I know that someone believes in me now. . ."

He looked thoughtful.

"Let's make a new promise." He stuck out his pinky again. "Promise you'll always believe in me. Even when you grow up and your parents tell you to forget."

She smiled and wrapped her pinky around his "It's a promise"

. . .

So the rest of the day Jack told her stories about his life as a winter spirit and they ended up being best friends.

She hasn't told her parents of her friend yet. When she asked him if it was alright he just shrugged and said that they wouldn't believe her anyway.

So she asked if she could tell her younger sister about him; It made him smile, the more the merrier he said. So it'll be their little secret.

Elsa, Anna and Jack.

Friends forever

For the first time in years, her sleep was filled with dreams.

~X~

It's been a year since they've met Jack.

Anna was confused at first when no one was there but when Elsa mentioned his name she quickly saw him asking every question she can think of. It was very fun.

Elsa started to notice her power became easier to control. Her parents kept asking her how but she would just smile and say that Jack Frost helped her. Like he said, they didn't believe her.

But she didn't care. Now she had a friend that isn't freaked out by her powers (Anna doesn't count since she's her sister), Plus he teaches her sometimes how to control her powers better. He mentioned that he had trouble controlling his powers before ("How old we're you then", "Secret") so he tried to teach her what he knew.

"Distract yourself from the fear." he said "Have some fun, you don't need to hide your powers. Soon you'll learn to control them so no one will need to be scared of you"

"I'll try" she replied her hands shaking as she tried to make some snow. Every time she almost did it, her powers made it too big and she would cut it off.

When it happened for the fourth time she felt the wind gather up and pulled her closer to Jack. She wouldn't look him in the eye because she thought he would be disappointed. But instead of anger she heard amusement in his voice when he suddenly asked "Do you want to build a snowman?"

In her confusion she forgot all about her fear.

So that quickly became their code. If one of them would want to play in the snow they only need to ask "Do you want to build a snowman."

She hasn't had an accident since then. She enjoyed her time playing with Jack and Anna in the snow (Mostly made by Jack). She forgot the fear of losing control and just lived in the moment.

But all good things must come to an end.

~X~

One night a few years after their first encounter there was an Aurora that was seen across Arendelle.

Elsa was quickly falling asleep on her bed when she felt a small weight in top of her.

"Elsa, let's go play" her sister said trying to wake her up.

"Go play by yourself" she answered tossing the little girl off her bed.

She tried to sleep but she felt her sister on her again and said the magic words "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She looked at her sister with a small smirk and stood up. She allowed herself to get pulled into the empty ballroom by her sister and they proceeded to play with her magic.

Just have fun. She kept telling herself while making all kinds of things for her sister. Everything was going great. At first she was worried that without Jack she would lose control again but after a while she forgot about it and just kept remembering his words.

But then Anna pushed things too far.

It happened so fast, Anna was jumping too quickly and Elsa couldn't keep up. She was so scared that her little sister would fall that a small burst of power escaped her outstretched hand hitting her sister in the head, making her land unconscious on the pile of snow.

She ran over to Anna, trembling with fear as she called out to her parents. "Mama, Papa, help!" she shouted.

In her mind she called for Jack over and over again.

But he never came.

Her parents put her and Anna on the horses and they rode towards the home of the trolls.

She was still in shock, whispering for Jack to help.

The leader of the trolls came and her father told them about her powers. The leader said that he would have to remove all of Anna's memories of magic.

Then a thought occurred,

"Even Jack!?" she exclaimed. She felt her father grip her shoulder. "Jack Frost is not re-"

"Yes" the elder answered "Even him."

The king's grip loosened and Elsa felt tears in her eyes. "Can't you just let her keep them? You can make her forget all about my magic, just let him keep a believer. Please."

The troll looked at her sadly and replied "There is a lot of danger remembering the ice that hurt her."

"It was my ice not Jack's"

The elder smiled and answered "Very well young princess. But remember my warning, she will remember him until the day she dies while you will forget him soon. Your words may hurt her, telling her to forget. But she will not."

"That won't happen. I promised Jack that I will remember him forever."

"I wish you luck. For you may need it in the future" he said and waved his hand over Anna's head.

Elsa saw all of the times she played with her sister using her powers turn into normal scenes in the snow. But true to his words she didn't see a single time they played with Jack be transformed.

They thanked the trolls and rode back to the castle.

~X~

Elsa was transferred into a different room and the castle seemed less lively than before. She locked herself up in her new room so that no one will get hurt with her powers.

Especially Anna.

She tried to have fun like Jack said but it didn't work. She was scared. She kept calling for him but the wind that announces his arrival never came.

So she was all alone for years.

Anna keeps knocking on the door of her room telling her their code. But it doesn't have the same meaning anymore.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she would ask. But Elsa knew she meant for them to play with Jack and his powers, not hers.

So she would just tell her sister to go away.

Years would pass by and her powers kept getting stronger. And so did her fear. She pushed all her memories of Jack into the farthest corner of her mind because she doesn't believe that it can help her anymore.

It's too strong for anyone to control with just a little fun.

Her fear was steadily growing as the years came and went. But she was still able to control her powers as long as she remained indifferent.

But it reached a breaking point when their parents died.

It exploded all over her room, freezing everything around her. She heard Anna outside her door asking what they should do.

But she just kept silent and tried to sleep on her tear stained bed.

She would still hear Jack's voice at the back of her mind telling her to have fun. But she's finding it hard to believe. It's starting to get harder and harder to remember all the fun times they had.

All that's left in her mind is fear. And the dark laughter hiding in the shadows of her memories.

~X~

13 years have passed since she accidentally hurt Anna. It's finally time to open up the gates that were closed for years.

Elsa's coronation day.

Everyone is coming. People from all over the continent seeking favor from the new queen of Arendelle. Men and women flocking towards the palace gates that haven't been opened since the accident.

She slows her breathing down and calmly called out for the guards to open up the gates.

Everyone enters as the ceremony started. She walked out to the front and is handed the ball and scepter. She quietly panicked as the two items were slowly getting covered in frost.

Once given the cue she puts them back and wore her gloves. Only a few more hours until the end of the party. Then she can retreat back into her calm isolation.

She takes a breath and plastered a calm smile on her face.

"Elsa, -er queen, um" Anna stutters trying to think of how to start. Elsa chuckles a bit and Anna visibly relaxed.

"Did you see what happened a while ago?" Her sister asked.

"See what?" she replied.

"Jack was totally messing with you." Anna answered "Didn't you notice the ball and scepter were freezing up?"

Her shoulders tensed. Anna saw it, she wanted to tell her that it wasn't Jack that frosted those things. She wanted Anna to remember, she wanted to go back to the times when it was just the. . . two of them.

Because Jack Frost is not real.

If he was real he should've been there for her. If he was real he would never leave her alone for 13 years. If he was real then he could've stopped her from hurting Anna.

But he isn't real. She was a fool in believing that someone will actually be able to help her control her powers, that someone cares about her.

"That must've been a trick of the light Anna. It couldn't have happened because Jack Frost isn't real." she replied.

Her sister looked at her strangely, "Of course he's real, who do you think we played with in the snow when we were kids?"

Me.

She tried to change the topic and luckily her sister complied. She ended up passing Anna to some duke for a dance.

She had more time to herself, smiling at all the personalities being introduced to her. Although Anna's statement kept drifting to the front of her mind. How can she still believe in him.

'You promised'

She shook her head and tried to distract herself. She made small talk with the people in front of her and acted as the responsible NORMAL queen they want to see.

After a few minutes Anna returned with a person in tow. But nothing in all her years has prepared her for what she was about to say.

Marriage!

"You can't marry a man you just met." she told her sister. Anna looked betrayed and an argument started. Anna took one of her gloves and her mind went blank.

Fear flooded her thoughts and all she could think of was getting away before. . .

Boom!

Silence. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Monster!"

She ran outside looking for a place to hide. Everywhere was full of people and her heart pounded in her chest. She was pushed back and froze one of the fountains.

She ran.

Anywhere was fine, as long as she is alone. Her mind cleared and she saw herself on top of the North mountain.

Alone.

She was FREE! She can do anything, she can use her powers without hurting anybody.

She practically jumped for joy. After all.

The cold never bothered her anyway.

~X~

Her worst fear came.

Anna looked for her, she wanted her to go home. But she can't! Everyone will get hurt. It's much easier to stay alone where everyone is safe.

"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

But that wasn't the case. In the end she never saved anyone. Going away just made things worked. She should never have left her room.

"Come back Elsa, all we need to do is call Jack! He can help" Anna said, her face convinced she was right.

But she's not.

"Jack Frost isn't real, Anna. He can't help because there's no such thing as Jack Frost!"

"He IS real Elsa, don't tell me you broke your promise! He can help, I know you can control your powers. I trust you! You can fix this"

Fear

Snow wrapped around her and she couldn't see clearly, all she knew is that Anna has to get out of here. Someone else came in and escorted her sister away. She's alone again in her kingdom of isolation.

Until the guards came.

She saw red. She just wanted to be alone! Why can't they understand that she doesn't know how to stop the winter. All she can do is hurt.

The chandelier above her fell and she blacked out.

~X~

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked around and saw she was shackled to a metal bed in the dungeons.

"I'm so sorry" she heard it again. "I should've been there for you. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Elsa"

White-no silver hair came into view, familiar icy blue eyes looked into her own as tears started to form. "I'm not sure if you can see me and I must look like an idiot talking to someone who might not even know I'm here but still. . .

"I don't have an excuse. I know I made you promise, but it's all my fault for leaving like that. A few more years and you would've been able to master your powers." The tears started flowing down his pale face "I'm so sorry"

She reached out her hand and wiped a tear from his eyes. He stiffened and looked at her, his lips trembling.

"You can still see me?" he asked, hope shining in his bloodshot eyes.

She nodded

"Will you forgive me?" he asked. Instead of answering she held up her pinky and asked "Promise you won't leave like that again?", he laughed and held her pinky in his like they used to "I promise"

The door opened and Elsa let go of Jack. Hans stepped in and Elsa looked over to where Jack is. He just shrugged and said "He can't see me remember?" She nodded and turned her attention to Hans.

"Anna is dead, you froze her heart."

Her world shattered, her baby sister was dead? "Stop this winter Elsa, before anyone else falls to your powers."

She looked at him "Don't you see, I can't." why can nobody see that. She was trembling. She can feel the fear creeping in and saw Jack stiffen up.

Hans closed the door.

She exploded.

Jack just stood there, glaring at a spot behind the door.

Then he grabbed her hand and they broke out. They ran through the blizzard that she made, trying to find a place that could calm her down.

Then she felt Jack's hand slip from hers and she was alone again.

She saw Hans creeping up to her with a sword in his hand. But she didn't care. Maybe if she was dead the winter would stop. He swung the sword over his head.

"No!", two voices shouted and she heard a crash.

She opened her eyes and saw Anna, frozen in front of her, hand raised as if to stop the incoming attack. Tears flowed down and she hugged her.

Her worst fear came true.

Laughter. That same laugh that she heard when her parents died. Then a scream that sent shivers up her spine.

Then it went silent. She felt warm arms around her and hugged her back.

"Love will thaw a frozen heart" she looked up and saw Anna smiling up at her.

"Love! Of course"

She did it. She made the winter stop. She saw Jack float up to her and smirked "Love huh, I like my version better"

All three laughed. Anna looked at her and she just smiled. "I guess I never really stopped believing".


	2. Side J

Running away is hard, especially if the person your running away from can make tunnels appear from the ground wherever he wants.

So he asked the wind to fly him to the best spot to hide from the huge rabbit chasing him, which is kinda the reason he was standing on top of a castle in the nothern part of the world. He took a look around and saw it was practically covered with snow.

Snow is Bunny-repellant, great idea Wind.

Now that the adrenalin's gone he took in the surroundings. It was beautiful. It was isolated from the rest of the world by a mountain range blanketed with a white layer of snow.

Unlike the other towns in this era, this kingdom seemed to live simpler lives; like the ones from the time he woke up. He hopped down the roof of a tower and the Wind steered his fall towards the town.

Carefully walking around the busy people -because he doesn't want to get walked through- he saw the smiles on everyone's faces as they actually talked to each other instead being stuck on their phones all day.

It was nice there.

The wind softly wrapped around him and lifted him back to the top of the castle letting him take in the view before returning to his duty.

"Hey mister how did you get up there?" he heard a small voice -a girl's- shout. He stiffened, he carefully looked around to see who the girl is talking to.

Then it hit him.

She can see him! His eyes widened and his face split into a smile; not the usual cocky, mischievous one, but a real happy grin.

Without thinking, he jumped down and automatically the Wind slowed his fall (messing up his hair as punishment). As usual his landing didn't make a sound and he ran over to the girl, who for some reason was covering her eyes.

He crouched down and looked at her. She started opening her fingers, then jumped back. She tripped on the icy floor and on instinct he caught her before she fell and hurt her head.

She looked at him. She sees him! She can touch him!

She believes in him.

He was ecstatic, he didn't know what to do. This was the first time someone can actually see him so he wasn't sure what to do. He was practically shaking, he wanted to flip and jump and run and scream all at the same time.

But he did none of those.

Instead he hugged her. He felt her trying to get out of the hug so he let go, the excitement never leaving his system.

"You can see me!" he finally said.

"Of course I can" the girl answered. She was talking to him! "How can I not?"

He tensed up a bit. How can I not? What a question; but that wasn't gonna bring him down.

So he just answered "Most people can't". If most people means the rest of the humans; then yeah most people can't see him.

"Well that's too bad. You seem nice, but please answer my questions" the little girl said. She looked about 5/6 years old.

Wait. Did she just say question?

He blinked, then smiled meekly while scratching the back of his head. "What questions?" he asked embarrassed that he was too excited to actually listen to the girl.

He heard a small sigh escape from the girl's lips "Let's sit down and I'll ask them again."

She turned around walking to a fountain. He was about to start walking when he saw the girl stop and stuck out her pinky. A childish gesture, but he guessed that means she's warming up to him.

"Promise you won't make things up; that you'll answer all my questions." She said with a cute but determined look on her face.

He thought about it. He was sure if he told the truth she would doubt and stop believing in him. He doesn't want to be forgotten, so he made her promise. "Promise you'll believe me even if it doesn't seem real?"

"I promise!" she said her face brightening up.

He repeated her gesture and shook their pinkies "It's a deal".

~X~

The Wind didn't tell him why this place is the best way to hide from the Easter Bunny, he just found out.

The girl's aura was off. She has an elegant but childish personality so she should have a warmer atmosphere. Instead she was cold, very cold. About as cold as him.

So the Bunny wouldn't be confused as to why it was cold here because; One, they were next to the North Mountains; and Two, the girl had powers.

Powers like his.

But he didn't tell her he knew. He'll know that he's gained her trust if she tells him. So that will be his tiny secret.

At least that was plan.

Until he pushed her a bit too much. He just wanted her to have fun and lose the fear that follows her around all the time. Instead it backfired.

She was worried about him, that worry soon turned into fear and the fear made her powers react. He was actually fine, but it was a good thing that no one else was there.

The blizzard calmed down and everything was covered with white. In the middle of it, unharmed, was the small girl, crying into her hands.

He felt bad, it was his fault that she was like this; so he did the first thing that came into his mind.

He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. It felt familiar, but he pushed it to the back of his mind; right now he had to calm her down.

The crying turned into sobs and she looked up at him.

He knew what would happen next so he braced himself for the conversation that would occur

. . .

She took it in quite well.

He was surprised that her parents actually told her about him, even though he never actually nipped anyone's nose.

She promised him that she would believe in him so he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding -intentionally disregarding the voice in his head saying that it's a promise she can never keep.

He knew she would forget sooner or later. All he can do is stall for the latter.

~X~

Elsa was a very dedicated big sister.

Jack found that out when she introduced him to Anna. Elsa's face would brighten up whenever she would laugh and darken whenever he teases her.

(Note to readers: never piss off the protective older sister named Elsa, you would find yourself in a very COLD situation -metaphorically and literally)

But it was a nice change, it's more fun to play with kids rather than just watching them play.

He always ends up watching the older of the two whenever they play with her powers. Her aura was the same bluish white tint, but when her sister would come closer the smile she has would have a hint of worry and fear would seep through.

He would have to fix that.

So he asked her if she would like his help in controlling her powers.

The fear turned to joy and he hoped it would stay like that.

So whenever they would play Jack and Elsa would practice controlling her powers. He found out quickly that they react to her emotion.

Keeping calm and positive is the best way for her start getting better.

"Distract yourself from the fear." he told her "And have some fun"

She is a fast learner.

Soon after maybe a few more years of practice she would master her powers and the people would love her.

They have lots of fun for a few weeks every 6 months, because even though he has more believers he still has his duty as the winter spirit.

He never fails to come back. At least, not then.

~X~

He was at Burgess again spreading a little of his winer fun to the kids there.

He looked up from the tree branch he was sitting on and saw an Aurora. It was a beautiful sight.

He knew that meant the Guardians were holding a meeting, not that he cared. He finished the last of his work and got ready to fly back to Arendelle when he heard something fast pass by.

He followed his instincts and it led him to the very same Bunny he was hiding from the day he met Elsa.

He put on a nonchalant look on his face and smirked at the Pooka.

It's safe to say that the Bunny was not amused.

. . .

Being shoved in a sack and tossed into the North Pole was not on his to-do list that day. Being a Guardian wasn't there either.

He had other places to be, so he tried riling them up so he could leave quicker.

It worked for the Easter Bunny; sadly the others were more persistent.

Although he did enjoy walking through the workshop be tries to break in once in a while.

He kept trying to get them to kick him out but they were too noble for their own good. Jack was worrying that if he didn't show up he would be forgotten, or worse, Elsa might forget to have fun.

But it seemed that he wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon so all he could do was hope that they would be fine for a few days.

He took a peak at the globe and saw two bright lights near the North Mountain in a kingdom named Arendelle.

He smiled.

~X~

The past few days were harsh on him.

He was right when he said that he would be busy for a few days, but now the word 'busy' seemed like an understatement.

Being a tooth fairy, seeing a friend get taken over by the enemy, accidentally betraying his new friends, helping the one of the last believers believe again, making others believe gain, seeing your dead friend come back, and having a snowball fight with the Guardians of Childhood.

Yep, maybe busy is not the right word.

Try hectic.

Now they were back at the 'pole relaxing. He looked over at the globe and felt his heart shatter. His legs gave away below him and he landed loudly on the ground catching the other's attention.

He didn't understand a word they said. All he could do was look at the same spot on the globe.

The others followed his gaze but none of them understood why he was so shocked.

They slowly lifted him up and placed him on the chair.

"Hey, what's wrong Jack" Tooth asked him.

He pointed to a spot on the globe, a small kingdom surrounded by a mountain range. Arendelle.

Light glowed showing the presence of a believer.

But there was only one.

The four looked at each other and North put a hand on his shoulder "Is okay Jack, kid grows up and stop believing. More take place. Not your fault"

He shook his head.

"Those two lights were special."

"How so mate?" Bunny asked.

"They were my first believers." Four pairs of eyes widened. "They promised to believe, no matter what. I go there whenever I finish spreading winter.

"But recently I wasn't able to after all that's happened. I thought that being a few days late wouldn't make much difference. I guess I was wrong"

Silence

"Go to them Jack." Tooth said. He looked up and saw all of them smiling at him, Sandy giving his with a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys" he answered.

Without asking, the Wind picked him up and he flew out an open window.

~X~

He looked in the window of the girls' room and saw a bed.

Just one.

Anna was sitting on hers staring at the door of her room as if thinking whether or not to go out.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the window.

She perked up -kinda like a dog- and looked out her window. She saw Jack and opened the window letting him in.

"Jack come with me" she said and pulled him out the door.

He was shocked. He expected that Anna was the one to forget.

Maybe the globe had a glitch or some thing.

He let himself be pulled into a hallway leading to a white door. Anna knocked and said "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

"Go away Anna" he heard a muffled voice come from the other side of the door.

He was now in denial.

It can't be Elsa. She promised to keep believing no matter what. He shook off Anna's hand and flew out. He circled the towers until he found the room he was looking for.

He looked in and saw Elsa curled up in a tight ball whispering for him.

He took that as an invitation.

He opened the window and went inside. He walked up to her and whispered "It's alright Elsa, all you have to do is have fun"

She made no sign that she heard him.

That didn't make any sense. She kept calling out to him, that MUST mean that she still believes. So why can't she hear him?

She started sniffling and muttering 'sorry' to Anna outside (though they both knew she wouldn't hear her)

He walked closer to the crying girl. "C'mon Elsa, it's not good to see you like this" he lifted his arms to her face "Smile" He got ready to pinch the little girl's cheeks when it happened.

His hand went through her.

He quickly pulled his hand away and stared at her.

"Jack, why didn't you come? I accidentally hit Anna with my powers and she had to forget I had them in the first place" She sniffled "You said I was getting better. You liar."

He couldn't take it.

He left the room the way he came and went back to Anna. She brightened when she saw him and opened her mouth to ask how it went.

He shook his head and told her what happened "She doesn't believe in me anymore. Can you promise me the same thing your sister did? Can you promise to believe in me no matter what?"

She nodded her head vigorously and replied "Even more! I promise to do my best to help her remember you"

"Thank you Anna"

Then he flew away, scrunching his eyebrows when he thought he heard a familiar laugh coming from Elsa's room.

~X~

"Pitch is feeding on someone's fear."

13 years after his last meeting with Elsa, North called all of them over to the 'pole and shared this news.

"How? He shouldn't 'ave been able to get someone wi' a fear THAT strong" Bunny cried out.

"But he did. And is very strong." North replied.

"What's strong, the fear or Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Both" Tooth replied looking down.

"Where is the fear coming from?" Jack said fearing what he thinks is true. The four looked at each other and Sandy made a sand arrow point to a spot in the globe.

Arendelle

His eyes widened. "Elsa" he whispered, mostly to himself but loud enough for the others to hear.

"'Da new queen?" North asked "Why would Pitch get fear from her"

"Because she's always afraid. She's afraid that people would find out about her powers. She doesn't want to be called a monster." Jack replied.

It has been 13 years since he found out Elsa stopped believing, he still comes once a month to visit Anna but he still checks if Elsa's started believing again.

Then he thought of something.

"It was Pitch! It was his laughter I kept hearing." He gripped his staff harder "I have to go!" Jack flew out disregarding the voices telling him to wait up.

He had to teach her how to have fun again.

. . .

When he arrived at Arendelle it was too late.

The kingdom was covered in snow, a man was in charge of giving people blankets and none of the princesses were present. So he went to the most isolated place there.

The North Mountain.

He floated slowly there, not wanting to miss any of the two in his haste.

He heard three voices chattering and followed it. He say Anna, a man, a reindeer and a snowman looking up at an ice staircase leading to a castle on top of the mountain.

The wind floated him over and Anna saw him. "Jack!" she cried and the others followed her gaze.

The snowman and the reindeer can see him, but it seemed the man did not. Anna noticed this too and tried to get him to believe.

"Kristoff, this is my friend Jack"

How it worked he would never know, at least he can see him now.

Anna looked at him and asked "Did you know about it?" She didn't need to elaborate, he knew what she was talking about.

So he nodded.

And she asked another question, more to herself than him "Why didn't she tell me?"

He answered it anyway "She did, but you forgot"

"How could I forget something like that?"

He closed his eyes and told her about Elsa's mumbles. The accident, the trolls and making her forget.

Anna opened her mouth but cringed in pain before any sound came out. She clutched her chest and gasped.

Jack looked at Kristoff and made a mutual pact.

They took Anna to the trolls.

~X~

He left Anna and the others to the trolls and tried to sense where Pitch is.

The Wind was flying him around Arendelle and he thought about it. Pitch was where Elsa is so even if he was hiding, he can't hide her strong aura.

He stood on the top of the castle and closed his eyes, feeling for the familiar bluish-white aura unique to all but one. He closed his eyes and just followed his senses, the Wind bringing him closer to her aura.

It stopped, he opened his eyes and found himself staring inside a cell. He was about to ask why he was brought here when guards passed him carrying an unconsious Elsa and putting her on the metal bed.

There were shackles on her hands and they were chained to the wall.

He stayed there and watched as the guards leave the room and lock the door behind them.

He creeped around the room trying to see if he can find Pitch, but he can't feel him in the room. After a few minutes he gave up and sat across the bed where Elsa was.

He saw her stir and tried to reach out to her again. He kept mumbling words that would never be heard.

But he should at least try.

So he poured out his heart. All the worries he had and the blame he put on himself. It helped, even just a little, to relieve the guilt that built up those 13 years.

He felt tears come out of his eyes as he talked seemingly to thin air, not even bothering to look at his first believer. Then he felt a hand on his cheek and finally looked up.

He saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

A sad smile graced her lips as she pulled her hand back. He stared at her, trying to see if this was just a trick of the light but she stared right back. Their eyes locked before he finally spoke, his voice shaking.

"You can still see me?" She nodded. He lit up, then darkened again remembering that this was all his fault.

"Will you forgive me?" she didn't answer and it broke his heart.

Then he saw that she raised her pinky, he looked at her and she said "Promise you won't leave like that again?"

It made him laugh. She still remembered their promises. He too stuck out his pinky and held hers "I promise" He could stay like this forever.

But fate has never been on his side.

The door opened and he saw the man he saw before (the one who took charge when the girls were both on the mountain) and Elsa let go of his hand.

She looked at him, worried for some reason: he just shrugged. "He can't see me, remember." So she looked back and the two started talking.

A shiver went down his spine.

Pitch was here. He turned to Elsa and saw black creeping up on her aura again. She looked scared -ready to burst any moment.

The man turned around and Jack saw a small smirk forming on his lips as he went out. The door slammed shut, and Pitch stepped out of the shadows.

He glared at him, Pitch just smiled. "She can't see me you know." he informed the Jack "But that doesn't make her fear any less sweeter"

A growl escaped his lips and he grabbed the shocked Elsa. He took his staff and destroyed the shackles on her wrists, then he shot an ice blast to the wall.

He gave a last glare to the disappearing boogeyman and they ran out.

~X~

Her powers were still reacting to her emotions, the blizzard just kept getting stronger. He tried to tell Elsa to stay put but the wind was just too loud.

He let go of her hand and looked for Pitch.

He asked the Wind to take him to the Nightmare King and he ended up on the helm of a snow-covered boat.

"Hello Jack" Pitch said "Enjoyed the show?"

"What do you want from her?" He asked, not in the mood for games

"Nothing, I didn't do a thing. I'm just here relishing the delicious fear coming from such an innocent source." He breathed in "It's beautiful"

Jack pointed his staff at him and said "Let her go. You don't have any power over her now that I'm here"

"I beg to differ boy. You may have eased her soul, but her worst fear is coming true right now" he pointed "I would be there if I were you" He laughed and disappeared again.

He saw Elsa on her knees, the same man he saw earlier raising his sword. He told the Wind to hurry and he flew over.

The man swung the sword down, but he was too far away.

"No!" he screamed, so did Anna.

But she was closer.

He saw Anna run over to her sister and lifted an arm to protect her from the blow. At that moment her heart froze completely and she turned to ice.

He stood there.

"An act of love will thaw a broken heart" he remembered the troll leader say. All he could do was wait. He had to let fate play out. He heard Pitch laugh in the distance.

He watched Elsa cry over her younger sister and the sight broke his heart. But he knew what would happen next.

The laughter stopped, Pitch found out too. What else would be an act of love if not risking your life to save another.

And he was right.

A flash of light later the two sisters were hugging each other, one in love, the other in disbelief. He floated over and Anna looked at him unsure of what will happen next.

He just smirked and said "Love huh, I like my version better" It made the three of them laugh and Anna finally noticed that Elsa could see him too.

Elsa smiled at her sister "I guess I never really stopped believing"

Jack thought about her statement, it made sense. She knows he exists but he couldn't touch her. She may have just pushed her belief in him to the farthest corner of her mind.

So far that the globe can't even feel it.

But she never stopped believing.

And neither did Jack.

~X~

He watched over the two sisters as Arendelle was being remodeled, being isolated for 13 years made it a very big adjusting period.

Now the gates were open, the sisters were happy and Elsa's fear was gone.

He slipped out of the coronation party (Version 2) and skated over the freshly frozen grounds/ice rink.

He thought it over and it was about time to go back to the others.

He felt a hand around his wrist and he turned around. Elsa was standing there and looking at him "You're not leaving again, are you?" she asked.

He smiled, same old Elsa, "Yeah, I have work to do. I'm a guardian now"

She looked thoughtful (and cute, but he wasn't telling her that) and looked into his eyes "If you don't resume your visits I will banish you from Arendelle"

He laughed at her serious face and saw a smile tugging at her lips. "I will, I promise" He stuck out his pinky and expected her to do the same; but she didn't.

Instead she put her lips to his cheek, giving him a small peck.

She turned around quickly and giggled all the way back to the party, while he just stood there.

A smile crept up his face and it split into a full out grin. He jumped up and the Wind flew him back to the 'pole.

Now he had a memory that he would cherish forever. . .

~X~

 **Thanks for Reading :)**


End file.
